


Negan's daughter

by PaoCastle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoCastle/pseuds/PaoCastle
Summary: Negan has a daughter. She means the world to him, he would do anything to protect her. Mostly canon-compliant.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Negan's daughter

It was late when Negan came home, he was hoping Lucille would be sleeping by then. He couldn’t even look her in the eyes. He had been wanting to tell her about the affairs for months now. But when he had finally gathered enough courage to do it, she had been diagnosed with cancer. He couldn’t tell her now, she needed him to be strong, to be there for her, not confess he was a cheater.

Negan opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Lucille was wide awake sitting in one of the living room’s couches, holding something in her arms. As Negan stepped closer, he realized it was a baby. He looked at her confused.

-Someone left her outside in a box. There was a note too. - Lucille said as she gave him a piece of paper.

_Negan, she’s your daughter. I cannot take care of her. Don’t look for me._

_Anna_

Negan read the words multiple times. _Shit_ he thought, he had been with Anna somewhere around eight or nine months ago. Negan looked at Lucille.

-Shit. I’m sorry Honey. I meant to tell you about the affair, I didn’t know about the child. Maybe Anna is lying, maybe I’m not the fucking father. I can take a DNA test to find out… – he said quietly.

-No. – Lucille replied.

-What? – Negan was even more confused. Maybe she wanted both of them out.

-This child deserves a home, and we can give that to her. – Lucille said plainly. Negan stared at her not believing his ears. They had been trying to have children for years but eventually gave up.

-Are.. are you sure? - He asked. The tiniest bit of hope in his heart.

-She’s your daughter Negan. And now she’s ours. - Lucille stroke the baby's cheek affectionately.

-What about us? Will we be okay? -Negan said staring at her and then at the floor.

-We’ll figure something in the morning. Right now, you should go and buy some diapers and food for her. – Negan gave her a tiny smile and went out.

They named the kid River. She was a curious and loving child. The three of them were a really happy family. On her fourth birthday everything changed. After a quick celebration, Lucille went to sleep. Lately she was always tired. Negan stayed with the child eating some cake and playing with her new toys. A noise came from the bedroom, a loud noise. Negan stood up immediately.

-Stay here sweetheart, I’m going to see if Mommy is okay. – Negan said to River.

He went into the bedroom and found Lucille on the floor. He hurried to her side to help her get up, but the moment he was near her, she quickly turned around, and launched at him. Her eyes were different, she was trying to bite him.

-Lucille? Honey?!- Negan said in a loud voice. Lucille didn’t answer neither slowed down.

With all his strength Negan managed to throw her away and leave the room, locking the door behind him.

-Daddy, is Mommy okay? – River was standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. Lucille was hitting the door on the other side.

-I don’t know sweetheart. -Negan picked the kid up and dialed 911, there was no line. He turned on the TV to watch the news, they were talking about an infection that made people go crazy and kill others. They were advising everyone to leave the cities. Negan picked a backpack, filled it with food, some clothes and a couple of toys. He took River and went to the car.

-Daddy, what’s happening? Where is Mommy? – The child cried out confused.

-It’s alright Sweetheart, we need to leave for a little bit. Mommy will be okay. –

Negan started the car and took off. He needed to keep his daughter safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you for reading this story. I think Negan is a really interesting character and I'm loving his redemption arc on the show. I like seeing his human/soft side especially with kids, so I imagined what he would be like if he had a child. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know :D


End file.
